Blood
Blood & Roses is the 8th episode of S5 of TEOMS, This episode was directed by John de Lancie. This is the last episode to feature MacGyver & Dr. William Bell. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Major General Frank Simmons *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dr. William Bell *Dana Scully (credit only) *Patrick Star *Jacob Carter / Selmak *Sheldon J. Plankton *MacGyver *Gibson Praise (credit only) *Karen Plankton *Walter Skinner Story Last Time on TEOMS... Alex Kyreck: SLIENCE! This court will tell me if you 4 people are found gulity or not gulity of the crime "Trepassing a Borg Ship" First, a person with a 3-button black shirt. Tell me your name? Fox Mulder: My name is Fox Mulder, and i didn't mean to trepass your ship. Alex Kyreck: That's it. Your found gulity of trepassing a borg ship. I should sentence you DEATH! Timmy: Oh f***. SpongeBob: Mulder NOOOOOO! Alex Kyreck: By the order of the Borg Law, Your head will be chopped off. Any last words? Fox Mulder: Yeah, I WANT TO GO HOME! Alex Kyreck: Too f***ing bad. I will now use my staff weapon to kill you. Fox Mulder: NOOOOOOOO! Fox Mulder died. SpongeBob: *sobbing* WHY? Then, an hologram version of Fox Mulder appears. Fox Mulder: Hello guys. Teal'c: Mulder, welcome back. Daniel: I thought you were dead. Fox Mulder: I am back to normal now and the doctors reattached my head. Chanel: Ok, thank you. Come back soon! He vanished. And now the conclusion... Chanel told Jacob what was their new mission. Chanel: Hey Jacob, what is our mission again? Jacob: Our mission is to find and kill the vampire gang and Dr. William Bell's team and i heard that Plankton, Patrick & MacGyver both joined his team. Then Daniel & Teal'c both came in. Daniel: When are going back to Planet Earth? Teal'c: Right now. Frank: And we are going to kill Dr. William Bell and the vampire gang. So the 5 people transported down to Earth and they went down to Area 51 and Dr. William Bell was there and so was the vampire gang. Karen: We all need to be quiet this time. Walter: Yeah. Dr. William Bell: Because what happened last time when those bastards came down to the f***ing crossroads and shot Joel Kyreck. MacGyver: We need to shoot them down. Patrick: Indeed. Plankton: I'm ready. Then they saw the 5 people loaded with guns & ammo. Jacob: Fire when i tell you to, ok guys. Teal'c: Indeed. Daniel: Ok. Simmons: Ok. Chanel: Alright. So they fired at the vampire gang base and they shot Dr. William Bell and MacGyver. MacGyver: Oh god i'm dying!..... He died and did Dr. William Bell. Plankton: Let's get out of here! Patrick: Indeed. Karen: Let's go! So the vampire gang including Plankton & Patrick left Area 51 and the others went back to the tok'ra ship. Sandy: Did you guys killed Dr. William Bell. Jacob: Yes we did. Frank: And we also killed MacGyver. Mr. Krabs: That's good, when are you guys coming back to the prometheus? Chanel: In 24 hours from now. Daniel: Sounds good. The transmission ended and Jacob told the others. Jacob: Good job, mission completed. Frank: Thanks. Daniel: Now we need to go back to the SGC. Teal'c: I'm afraid i have some bad news, the SGC Command Center is destroyed. Frank: What?! The others were in shocked. To Be Continued... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes